


Friendship

by DawnieWrites



Series: Clintasha Week on Tumblr [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 Day 6<br/>"After all, I don't know all that many people who would dress up in full drag just to pull off an extraction for me."<br/>"I thought that we agreed to never, ever, mention that again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Natasha is sitting alone in the conference room, arms crossed on the table-top as she stares at the security footage from a few days ago. She has been staring at the security footage since the mission briefing almost an hour ago and it's actually starting to worry him. He steps into the conference room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Natasha?"

"Did you know that I was married?" she asks suddenly. "At least, I think that I was. If I wasn't, then at least the Red Room made me believe that I was." He sits down next to her. "I don't remember him. But I remember Yasha - sorry; I remember James." She closes her eyes. "In a way, he was my first friend."

"Nat, are you okay?"

"I'm not…good at making friends. I can seduce the most dangerous of men but I can't form a lasting relationship." He's not even sure that she's listening to him. "After Ivan sent me to the Red Room, James trained me. But he wasn't like the Red Room's handlers; he cared."

"Tasha, look at me," he whispers, grabbing one of her hands in his. "We don't even know who this guy really is, if he even is the real Winter Soldier."

"He is the Winter Soldier," Natasha states confidently, opening her eyes to look at him. "I just hope that we find him before whatever is left of the Red Room does." Clint knows her; she's not the type of person to form meaningless attachments. So the fact that she is even willing to speak to him, to open up to him about something like this even after almost six years of partnership, (three of those years spent as being something even more than that), speaks volumes to him.

"You're my best friend, I hope you know that," Clint whispers.

"I think – I think that you're my best friend too," Natasha admits. "After all, I don't know all that many people who would dress up in full drag just to pull off an extraction for me," she teases; Clint smiles, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

"I thought that we agreed to never, ever, mention that again," he moans.

"Yes, well, we wouldn't be best friends if we didn't embarrass each other every once in a while, or did you teach me wrong?"

"Nope; best friends embarrass the hell out of each other," he confirms; Natasha squeezes his hand.

"Thank you," she mutters just loud enough for his hearing aids to pick up.

"Everybody needs a friend," he reminds her, "even if it's just so they have someone to complain to – or about."


End file.
